


Camera

by Elektra Pendragon (elekdragon)



Category: Dark Visions - L. J. Smith
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-01
Updated: 2007-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elekdragon/pseuds/Elektra%20Pendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renny borrows Lewis's camera, but can never take a picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camera

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reflect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/166713) by [Elektra Pendragon (elekdragon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elekdragon/pseuds/Elektra%20Pendragon). 



> Set after the books. Related to the Mac/Renny series.

Renny borrows Lewis's camera sometimes. Not to take pictures or anything--not to pawn either--but to touch. To look at. It's expensive, he can tell. There are so many buttons and settings and wheels of lenses and even more things shoved into that bag Lewis keeps under his bed. It seems so delicate, so breakable, that he can't help but be fascinated by the edges, the rims, the smooth crystal lenses themselves, the little levers and buttons that he's never going to learn.

He's always careful to take it when Lewis is out of the house, and he always returns it to its safe place on Lewis's desk before he comes back. He's never tried to take a picture with it, but sometimes, just sometimes, he can't help but wish he could.

But it's Lewis's camera. Lewis, who only takes pictures of beautiful things, smiling things, happy things. Renny can't help but feel that his touch stains the camera whenever he takes it, that the simple act of wanting to photograph--

/pretty things, bleeding, screaming, dark red blood from pure white flesh, teeth stained purple-black, white-pus blisters as burns swell and burst, pierced tongues and lips and hands and cheeks, and screaming, screaming, screaming/

\--things leaves a smudge of darkness on the lens. He's always careful to wipe it off, to remove all trace of his hands from the camera before he returns it.

Lewis never seems to notice, though he sometimes offers to let Renny snap a few when they are out together, in the park, in the zoo, at the movies, walking down the street, just sitting together in the shade.

"There's got to be something you want to capture," Lewis sometimes says.

Renny knows that Lewis would never offer if he knew what he really wanted to capture. He always shakes his head no, not daring to touch it when the cord is still around Lewis' neck.

And later, he dreams of Lewis's blood on his skin, glistening in the flash of the camera.


End file.
